suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Iwazaru notes
This is a list of all explanations given by Iwazaru at each Harman's Room in the video game killer7. General Info * Movement: Master. We're in a tight spot! It's the button arrangement! Run with the A Button. Turn with the B Button Press the B Button while running for a quick turn. With a little practice, travel will be a breeze. I pray for your speedy mastery. In the name of Harman... * Junctions: Master. We're in a tight spot! You'll need a sense of direction. Have you got used to the junctions? Here's how to read them. Junctions that you've already passed turn blue. Junctions that you have not passed are clear. If you get confused, follow the gray to come back. In the name of Harman... * Vitality Stats: Master. We're in a tight spot! I can just sense it! Look at those eyes! Eyes that see right through you! As they close, the member weakens. When the shut completely, the member dies. You must continue to feed it blood. You can use the test tube when the eyes turn red. Keep an eye on them. In the name of Harman... * Personalities: Master. We're in a tight spot! You need to learn the basics! Press START/PAUSE to open the sub menu. You can select from 4 categories. Select with the Control Stick and the A Button. Move up to change personas. Select a persona and he/she appears. If you want to select a sleeping persona, wake him/her up with the TV. In the name of Harman... * Items: Master. We're in a tight spot! Standard stuff, really! Press START/PAUSE to open the sub menu. Select with the Control Stick and the A Button. Toggle right to view pigeon notes. Read the letters brought by pigeons. Toggle left to equip accessories. Please select a ring, master. Other objects will unlock the future. If a ring is returned, remember to equip it. In the name of Harman... * Maps: Master. We're in a tight spot! You mustn't get lost! If you do, use the X Button. It'll open a map. Collect all the Soul Shells. If you get lost, follow the icon! In the name of Harman... * About Multiple Personalities: Master. We're in a tight spot! A very tight spot! Master, members of the syndicate are under your command. They're not simple multiple personalities. The perfect research subject. Multiple personalities, but with multiple bodies! Your very own monopolized field! However, Garcian cannot change personality at will. He must use the TV. And watch for the security camera. In the name of Harman... * Remnant Psyches: Master. We're in a tight spot! Hatred abounds. The transparent bodies that haunt you are "remnant psyches." They refuse to let go of their attachment to this world. Why is this happening, you ask? You should know why, Master! Because you killed them! But then, there are those who would rather be dead, and so thank you. Like myself... In the name of Harman... * Harman's Room: Master. We're in a tight spot! It's that maid, Samantha! When she's dressed formally, she's all work and no play. She's a reliable "Save Maid." Use the 7 Saves. But beware... When she's in her street clothes, she's a terror! An out-of-control net surfer! The room with the red lamp indicates formal attire. The room with the green lamp, her causal garb. In the name of Harman... * Gatekeeper: Master. We're in a tight spot! It's a world of sin! Have you met the sinner? He's the keeper of the Vinculum Gate. The guide to the other world. If you collect Soul Shells, he'll let you by. Why you'd wanna do that though, I dunno... In the name of Harman... * Steward: Master. We're in a tight spot! That maid straight up disappeared. When things go wrong, the superior takes up the slack. Introducing the butler, Gary Wanderers. A dedicated, 50-year career veteran. You'll have to make do with him until a new maid can be found. In the name of Harman... Combat Info * Gun Battle: Master. We're in a tight spot! This is going to be a crazy battle! The enemies are invisible. In fact, they don't even exist! If you hear laughter, quickly press the R Button. This will ready your weapon. But this still won't reveal them. Use the L Button, and the chief will scan their skill. When they take on physical form, Fire away with the A Button to destroy them. In the name of Harman... * Post-scan: Master. We're in a tight spot! This job could get a little crazy. You'll have to polish your skills. There's no time to aim carefully. After the scan, use the B Button. Your instinct will allow you to aim for nearby enemies. Press the +Control Pad to aim for the next enemy. In the name of Harman... * Weakness: Master. We're in a tight spot! Don't tell them I told you so, but, the enemies have a weakness! One focused hit, and even a great dragon tumbles to its death! It's those strange gold particles. They can only be seen when you're aiming the gun. Take my advice, go for gold! In the name of Harman... * Recovery: Master. We're in a tight spot! You've gotta watch your damage! Press START/PAUSE to open the sub menu. Select a category with the Control Stick and the A Button. Blood is at the bottom. Press the A Button to revive vigor. Your personas will be up and at 'em. Use the blood in the test tubes. When the eye begins to close, your persona is in a tight spot. Use the test tubes immediately. In the name of Harman... * Body Retrieval: Master. We're in a tight spot! A reaaaal tight spot! Their bombs are absolutely deadly! They'd even take out our personas. If a persona dies, leave it to Garcian. He may be a big oaf, but he's a master cleaner. I guess there's a job fit for everyone. Oh... And don't forget. After he cleans up, reanimate the persona from the paper bag. Rapidly press the A Button to revive. In the name of Harman... * Counter-attack: Master. This is bad! Bad news! That's no way to talk! You'll inflame the enemy! To solve matters, you must get in their face! Draw them closer. The moment the enemies flash, press the X Button for a critical! Do it right and you'll understand why you guys aren't to be messed with. In the name of Harman... * Dan's Special Attacks: Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary! The Hellion, Dan, loves destruction. He's bound to destroy the enemy's nest. Press the Y Button 3 times while holding the gun with the R Button. Three test tubes will be equipped. Use the A Button to launch a Demon Shell. The red and yellow cores indicate the nest's weak points. In the name of Harman... * Kaede's Special Attacks: Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary! The barefooted Kaede has a real thing for sniping. It's pretty scary, if you ask me. Use the Y Button while standing ready with the R Button. You'll switch to a scope view, allowing you to hit long-range creeps. In the name of Harman... * Mask's Special Attacks: Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary! The maskman has strange powers. Use the Y Button while holding the launcher with the R Button. One test tube for a Shock Shell, two for a Focus Shell. Use it on solid enemies. In the name of Harman... * Coyote's Special Attacks: Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary! The Thief is a ruthless villain. Use the Y Button while holding the gun with the R Button, and use 1 test tube. This fires a custom magnum shell. Sure, it's banned by international treaties, but it's just the thing to take out the enemy. In the name of Harman... * Kevin's Special Attacks: Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary! Four-eyes is a true brute. Use the Y Button while holding the knife with the R Button. Use 1 test tube to throw 2 blades "Twin Sparkling", or 3 test tubes to throw unlimited blades "Shine Sparkling". It's perfect against quick enemies. In the name of Harman... Blood Info * Blood: Master. We're in a tight spot! Well, not really that tight! Let me explain how blood works. The blood in the beaker is pure. Give blood to the doctor inside the TV. The doctor may look a bit off, but he's a true gentleman. He won't do you wrong. He'll prepare blood serums for you. Use them to give personas a heightened consciousness "Level Up". This allows a member to achieve special attacks. In the name of Harman... * Blood Absorption: Master. We're in a tight spot! This blood is scary stuff! But without blood, there is no tomorrow. The personas can absorb the blood out of the enemy. And it acts as a stabilizer to help handle multiple personalities. Without blood, your very life is in danger. Press START/PAUSE to check the blood volume. You must use blood wisely. In the name of Harman... * Awakening Personalities: Master. We're in a tight spot! There's no other way to put it! Your personas - "Killer7" - are not in step. Press START/PAUSE to check the condition of each persona, and only use those in good shape. Restore condition by taking out the enemy. If you exterminate enough, you can wake up personas. Decadent murder makes the blood boil. Enter the TV to wake them up. In the name of Harman... * Growth (Level up): Master. This is bad! I mean, really bad! You have to power-up our personas' weapons, or the enemy will have the best of us! Rumor has it... Some enemies don't explode. Keep taking the hordes out, and heighten consciousness "Level Up" like there's no tomorrow! With boosted weapons, the enemies will shudder with fear! In the name of Harman... * About Special Abilities: Master. We're in a tight spot! And I know a really tight secret! Our members have loads of skills! The Y Button controls skills. I'll help you with each skill. In the name of Harman... * Garcian (Special Abilities): Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is out of control! The chief has a strange skill! Use the power of the ring to see through all! The L button scans! No doubt! In the name of Harman... * Kaede (Special Abilities): Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary. "Barefoot" can call a spirit, Mizaru. She can break barriers, allowing you to explore new areas. Press the Y Button to use it. In the name of Harman... * Con (Special Abilities): Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary. This Brat can run like the wind. Perfect for long treks. He'll run like the dickens anywhere, anytime. Press the Y Button to use it. In the name of Harman... * Coyote (Special Abilities): Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary. The Thief loves high places. He can jump like a human flea. Shall I say, a master of trespassing. Press the Y Button to use it. In the name of Harman... * Kevin (Special Abilities): Master. We're in a tight spot! This skill is extraordinary. "Four-eyes" can become transparent, allowing him to slip by the tightest security nets, and avoid agitating encounters with the enemy. Press the Y Button to use it. In the name of Harman... Heaven Smile1 * Heaven Smile: Master. This is too much. Quite a laugh, really! These enemies are more than just bomb freaks. Rumor has it they're altering human beings. If you just think they're gonna attack head-on, you'll get burned! You can expect a delivery of new types in the near future. Don't be fooled by their cackling. Aim straight for their weak points. In the name of Harman... * Camellia: Master. We're in a tight spot! Just between you and me... There's a traitor amongst the enemy, who wants to defect to your side. His body is stark white, but stained with blood since he was baptized for being a traitor. The poor creeps... They tell your personas where to use the skills. Press the Y Button to use it. But just between you and me... In the name of Harman... * Micro: Master. We're in a tight spot! Just between you and me... There's a delivery man amongst them. They need him to resupply the nest. The delivery truck is small. It's designed to go undetected. But it's stock full of supplies, so if you can take it out, the benefits will be aplenty. Black & Yellow: full recovery of the syndicates' health. Red & Blue: large blood infusion. The delivery truck attacks don't do damage, but temporarily affect your vision. Don't let this target slip by. In the name of Harman... * Duplicator: Master. This is too much. The Strategic City Egg Duplicator is a nest. The mini egg-layers are building a base that takes advantage of the region. The cores are the weak points. Yellow cores are easily destroyed, but for the red cores, use the Hellion's Demon Shells. In the name of Harman... * Spiral: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Spiral. Apparently it's the result of a failed alteration. Take a look at the round shape. The smirking face is the weak point. It can have more than one face. Destroy this aberration for good. In the name of Harman... * Another: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Another. Be careful after it drops down. These 4-legged walkers are for real. Keep your eyes on the ceiling. Take this one out for good. In the name of Harman... * Bombhead: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Bombhead, designed for large-radius demolition. If your aim is off, it will explode in an orgy of destruction. Fire away at its head the moment the gate opens. Destroy this hazard immediately. In the name of Harman... * Diver: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Diver. A Diver will tumble down right before your eyes. Don't hesitate to take it out. this recklessness must be stopped. In the name of Harman... * Mother: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy spits eggs. This "Mother" acts like a miniature egg-layer. It lays enemies indefinitely. The Hellion's Demon Shells should do the trick. Stop this vile procreation at once! In the name of Harman... * Poison: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Poison. Be careful when you approach it. Guns are useless. Utterly useless! Only attacks on the weak point will have any effect. Take it out like so much trash. In the name of Harman... * Phantom: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Phantom. It's overactive imagination has caused local physical enlargement. Go for the gigantic portion. If you miss, it will teleport. Once that happens, you can't run. Rid us of this ghastly apparition. In the name of Harman... * Giant: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Giant. This bulbous accident only has size going for it. The weak point is its eye "chakra". But sometimes its eye is closed. Stop its plodding around for good. In the name of Harman... Heaven Smile2 * Ulmeyda: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Leader, Ulmeyda. He wears a T-shirt. That's it. Just get one hit on the T-shirt. Defeat the leader and collect the coins. Make him breathe his last breath. In the name of Harman... * Backside: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Backside. Its frontside is tough, but it has a weak point on its back. Apparently its personality is very black and white. Aim for its wings. What a fool for showing its rear to the enemy. Just aim for the weak point, and it'll be over in an instant. In the name of Harman... * Protector: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Protector. Its tough shell helps defend it. But surely the mask can defeat it. Show them to the gates of hell. In the name of Harman... * Protector Z: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Protector Z. Mask's standard shells have no effect. It's fully insulated from fire. However, its nervous control system is weak. Use Mask's Shock Shells. Smash their lights out... In the name of Harman... * Broken: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Broken. This awkwardly-shaped thing is equipped with a flying ability, but is burdened by a complex past. The cockpit is the weak point. Take it out like a puny fly. In the name of Harman... * Protector ZZ: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Protector ZZ. Even Mask's Shock Shells won't affect this one. This self-powered warrior is the ultimate alteration. You mustn't underestimate it. However, it's a cinch to trick it into self-destructing. Use Mask's Focus Shells to reverse its own power of motion. Take them out like so many flies. In the name of Harman... * Mithril: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy are called the Mithril, armored soldiers. They're equipped with armor on their bodies. Even if you destroy the tough, outer shell, the enemy inside will come and attack. Is that like a 2-for-1 special? You should finish them off as quick as you can. Don't allow them the pleasure of existence. In the name of Harman... * Laser: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Laser. There is no way they chose to be reconstructed like that. They've been bound to a formidable cart, and fire lasers from afar. Now, this is quite a foe. There's no escape from this bugger. After firing, they self-destruct. Make sure they're destroyed. In the name of Harman... * Roller: Master. This is too much. The new type of enemy is called the Roller. A Roller rolls like a maniac. And that just can't be healthy. Put its rolling spree to an end with a hit to its weak point. In the name of Harman... Category:killer7 Category:Lists Category:Menus